Sometimes It Can Happen
by PanicMoon15
Summary: A requested Katers/Tobuscus fic. Actually written in March 2011, only being published now. Toby proves that sometimes it can happen if you have enough faith in it.


#10

Sometimes it can Happen

_Requested by: lunalovesjack_

They hadn't really known each other that long, only a few months, and even then they had only met a couple of times in person. Most people would find their long conversations via twitter or the pages and pages of emails they sent to one another every day to be rather strange, but Kate and Toby were YouTubers, their whole lives were on the internet and this was just another aspect of said lives. These secret conversations were also better than meeting anyone in 'real life' because it allowed Kate and Toby to get to know each other in private. A disadvantage of working on the internet, particularly for the two daily vloggers, was that everyone knew what they were up to, even if they didn't want them to know; and they certainly didn't want anyone to know how they were feeling…not even the other person in the conversation.

Today however, was going to be different. Kate stood in the living room of the apartment she shared with her best friend and began to pace. She was going to Florida, to Playlist Live to meet her fans, her friends and even her internet heroes; she was excited, but something (or rather someone) was making her nervous. A certain Toby Turner was going to also be attending Playlist Live, and they would be travelling together.

"Dude, calm down" Cory laughed from the couch as he watched Kate stride from one side of the room to the other.

"I am calm" she said defiantly, not helping her case as she continued to pace.

"You are not. Listen" Cory said, pausing when she failed to look at him "Kate, Kate!" she stopped and whipped around to look at her friend.

"What?"

"Listen to me. I know you're getting worked up about seeing Toby, but-"

"That is _not_ why I am worked up" she cut him off with a sharp look. Cory only smirked at her knowingly. "Oh, shut up." Kate began to pace again.

The buzzer for the front door sounded, making Kate jump. She looked over to Cory, slightly panicked.

"Get it then" Cory advised. Kate nodded and half ran over to the front door before opening it to see the smiling face of the man who had plagued her dreams for the past, well, quite a while.

"Hi" Toby grinned. "Ready to go? I got some gummy worms to eat in the car. They're not vegetarian so you can't have any, but you can watch me eat them while I tell you how delicious gelatine is. Maybe you could bring some celery sticks or something."

"Good to see you too, Toby. And yeah, I'm ready. Let me just grab my bag, come in." She stepped aside to allow Toby to enter the apartment, taking a moment to smell his cologne as he passed.

Kate quickly made her way upstairs to her room to get her suitcase, leaving Toby and Cory alone downstairs; she would leave then for as little amount of time as possible. Cory had a habit of not to subtly letting guest know exactly how she felt about them when she wasn't there to stop him. Lugging her suitcase downstairs, Kate re-entered the living room just in time to hear Cory say "Kate and I are just friends, best friends, but just friends. She's got her eye on someone else"

"Ready!" she half shouted over Cory.

Toby looked around, "Okay, let's go. The driver will be getting cranky"

After saying her goodbyes to Cory (and giving him a few strong words about not telling people things he shouldn't) Kate followed Toby out to the car and climbed into the back next to him. It was a nice car, spacious, leather seats, little trays on the back of the front seats which Toby had his laptop perched on and really she didn't mind spending a couple of hours in the car on the way to the airport.

"You okay?" Toby asked when they had been in the car for ten minutes or so without speaking.

"Yeah" Kate lied.

"No you're not" he said confidently "I can tell. What's the matter?" Toby reached over the back seat to place his hand over hers.

Kate froze and looked down at their joined hands. "I just, oh, it's nothing" She pulled her hand away from his. He was just being nice, like Toby always was, she could never tell him.

"Kate" Toby commanded her attention and she turned to him shyly, struggling to maintain eye contact with his chocolate orbs. "Please, tell me" he almost whispered.

She couldn't help it, Kate could never keep anything from him, it didn't matter if it was right here sitting in the back of a business car, or if it was in a tweet; she had to tell him.

"Have you ever liked a friend?" Toby looked at her questioningly "You know, like-liked a friend?"

"Yeah, I have" he smiled sadly.

"Oh, well you know then"

"Know what?"

"Know how it feels to know it can never be anything more than friendship." Kate searched for something in his eyes, for what she had no idea, but she never did really get the chance to find it.

Toby nodded. "But it can happen"

"I'm sorry?"

"Sometimes, it can happen." And with that, Toby leaned forward and with nerves bubbling up inside him, tenderly pushed his lips to Kate's. It was over quickly, both simply looking at each other, searching for scraps of regret which of course they never found.

"You're right" Kate grinned.

"I'm always right" Toby agreed.

"Shush" Kate laughed, pressing a finger to his lips "No time to be cocky"

Toby opened his mouth to argue and Kate took that opportunity to prove once more that sometimes it can happen.


End file.
